


soliloquy

by mochiiks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiks/pseuds/mochiiks
Summary: Baekhyun leaves Jongdae a few voicemails.





	soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> a mess

_You have 64 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

Hey, Jongdae, it’s me. I know you’ve only moved one floor up, but I kinda miss looking over at your desk and seeing you, smiling back at me. I don’t miss seeing your horrific fashion choices, though. Ooh, _burn_.

Kidding. You just have a very… _bold_ sense of fashion. Anyways, come back. I miss you.

 

☏

 

_You have 63 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

I just realized that I accidentally said “I miss you” in that last message. Ha, sorry, that was kinda weird. What are we, some gross, newly engaged couple? Although, if we were, I hope you know that my parents are _not_ going to pay for the wedding. Not in this economy.

 

☏

 

_You have 60 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

So, I’m watching Naruto on my phone. Junmyeon is about to walk behind my desk during this amazing scene, and I have never been so conflicted in my life. Like, I didn’t want to put my phone away because then I would miss out on potentially plot-changing frames, but I also don’t want to get fired? I’m already on my fifth strike and everything. Wait, how many strikes are there in baseball again?

Anyways, I remembered a second before he was behind me that the pause button was a thing. Oops. If you were here, you'd probably be laughing your ass off at how dumb I am. I kinda miss that.

 

☏ 

 

_You have 58 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

Chanyeol just caught me watching Naruto. It’s fine, though, because I know he won’t rat me out. I told him I would break his Sasuke figurine if he did. I’ve never seen the poor guy look so scared in his life. I wish you were here to see his face.

 

☏

 

 _You have 55 unheard messages. [BEEP]_  

Hey, you know what’s really odd?

Numbers not divisible by two.

Huh? _Huh_? Pretty good, right?

☏ 

 

_You have 54 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

Sorry for that last message. I didn’t realize how much I sounded like Junmyeon until I ended the call. Although, is it that bad to sound like Junmyeon? He _does_ make more myeon-y than the rest of us.

 

☏

 

_You have 53 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

Sorry again.

 

☏

 

_You have 50 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

This is Baekhyun speaking, how may I help you? Alright, I’ll transfer you to one of our salesmen. This is Baekhyun speaking, how may I—

Okay, he’s gone. Sorry, Junmyeon was staring at me, and I had to act like I was working. Thank God you were here to cover for me. Even though you did nothing but provide your answering machine, I owe ya one.

 

☏

 

_You have 48 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

How long has it been since we’ve actually spoken to each other in person? Like, two days? Ugh. I miss talking to you during lunch breaks. Why did you have to accept that promotion and move up a floor? How selfish.

Sorry, that was supposed to be a joke. It wasn’t very funny. I swear I’m happy for you. If anyone deserves a promotion, it’s you.

 

☏

 

_You have 45 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

What’s that word again? The Portuguese one that basically means you miss something a lot? I can't remember. Call me back if you know it.

 

☏

 

_You have 47 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

I forget, you can’t actually call me back because I’m sending these to your old answering machine. These messages are kinda useless then, aren’t they? Um, don’t answer that—I wouldn’t expect you to.

 

☏

 

_You have 44 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

Ugh. The supermarket was out of raspberry flavored yogurt this morning. Now my entire day is ruined.

They did have the strawberry banana kind, though. I know it’s your favorite flavor, so I bought a pack for you. I didn’t remember that we don’t eat lunch on the same floor anymore until I was at the office. Don’t worry, they’re not going to waste. I gave them to Chanyeol.

 

☏

 

_You have 41 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

So, a little birdie told me that corporate’s offering you another promotion. Congratulations. Don’t forget about me when you get all rich and famous. I will gladly take raspberry flavored yogurt as payment for offering you my friendship and wisdom when you were just a wee, inexperienced salesman. I’ll be waiting for it in the mail.

 

☏

 

_You have 40 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

Um, the little birdie was Kyungsoo, by the way. I can’t talk to actual birds. Although, that would be pretty cool. I would have a legion of forest animals ready to do my bidding. What a kickass superpower.

 

☏

 

_You have 39 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

Though, I’d rather have a superpower that would let me talk to you right now.

 

☏

 

_You have 36 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

Kyungsoo told me about where you’d be working if you took the promotion.

Last time I checked, Los Angeles was all the way on the other side of the country.

 

☏

 

_You have 35 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

I’m sorry. That wasn’t supposed to be a guilt trip. I hope you know that I’ll always support you, whether you choose to accept the job or not. Who am I to stop you from earning better pay in a better location?

 

☏

 

_You have 34 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

Just know that I still miss talking to you.

 

☏

 

_You have 31 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

Hey, uh, you’re leaving today, right? I’m sorry I can’t see you off at the airport. I’m too scared of bursting into tears the moment you step onto that plane. I’m a coward, I know. I should at least have the courage to face you like a real friend would.

But, are we even friends anymore? I mean, we haven’t talked in months. Unless you count me leaving messages in your answering machine.

 

☏

 

_You have 30 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

I’d really like for us to be friends again.

 

☏

 

_You have 28 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

How’s the west coast? I imagine it’s much more interesting than boring, old Pennsylvania. I doubt it, though. I mean, the other day, Chanyeol accidentally drank a whole glass of hot sauce thinking it was tomato juice. What does your cool, trendy Los Angeles have to say about that?

 

☏

 

_You have 26 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

You’ve been in Los Angeles for a month now. This is the first message I’ve left you in weeks. Is this what it feels like to fade into the background of someone else’s life?

 

☏

 

_You have 21 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

I just remembered that word that I was thinking of—saudade. It’s a Portuguese term describing a feeling of longing for something or someone who you love and which is gone.

I’m feeling a lot of saudade right now.

 

☏

 

_You have 17 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

You know that first day we were away from each other, when you got that promotion, and I accidentally said that I missed you? I lied. It wasn’t an accident. I didn’t just miss talking to you, or looking at you, or whining to you about the people in the office—I missed you. I still miss you. Please come back.

 

 ☏

 

_You have 14 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I

 

☏

 

_You have 9 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

I cried in front of Chanyeol today. It’s probably the single grossest thing I’ve ever done. I told him about the voicemails I’ve been leaving you, and then he gave me a hug and everything. Ew.

He says he misses you too, and that he understands. I don’t think he knows the half of it.

 

☏

 

_You have 4 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

You’ve been in Los Angeles for five months now. I think I need to make like Elsa and let it go. Ha, too bad you’re never gonna hear any of these messages, that was gold. But, yeah. You’ve moved on. Chanyeol’s moved on. The dusty set of cat shaped sticky notes you never took out from your old desk drawers have moved on. I probably should, too.

 

☏

 

_You have 3 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

It was always fun talking to you, though. Even if it was just to your answering machine.

 

☏

 

_You have 2 unheard messages. [BEEP]_

Bye.

 

☏

 

_You have 1 unheard message. [BEEP]_

I still miss you.

 

 

 

_[BEEP]_

 

 

 

_You have 1 unheard message. [BEEP]_

Hey, Baekhyun? It’s Jongdae. Um. This is awkward. When Chanyeol told me to check my old answering machine, I didn’t expect 64 new messages. I’m sorry that I didn’t get to them earlier. I’ll listen to them right now, then I’ll call you back, okay?

Miss you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- inspired by 1) that scene in the office where jim's listening to pam's voicemails at the end of the carpet episode and 2) paperweight by baeklights (fave!!!)  
> \- my [twitter](https://twitter.com/mochiiks) | my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mochiiks)


End file.
